1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the distribution of premiums in packages, in general, and to premiums which are packaged in cigarettes or similar products, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of premium distribution schemes, or givaways, known in the art. Typical examples are the prizes or premiums which are contained in cereal boxes, "Cracker Jack" boxes, or the like. These premiums can take the form of small toys, inexpensive rings, rebate coupons, or the like.
In the past, most of these devices have taken the form of small components which are inserted directly into and intermingled with the product, for example cereal, in the container.
This has the distinct disadvantage of requiring special health considerations in assuring that the prize or premium is maintained sanitary during the process.
Also, this technique has the distinct concern that the prize or premium may be ingested by the consumer.
Moreover, and perhaps most importantly, most of these prizes or premiums are of negligible value and are, at best, novelties or trinkets with little intrinsic or extrinsic value.